


Fear No More

by dont_ruinit



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_ruinit/pseuds/dont_ruinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2x10, when it's time to go home Happy tries something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear No More

"Hey, um, do you want to come over?" Happy mumbles quietly. It's literally been the day from hell and she isn't keen on being alone in her apartment all night.

Toby looks at her for a moment, her face serious and tinged with the same despair he feels as well. "Sure," he says.

Everyone had stayed at the garage a while longer swapping stories and memories. Remembering Megan's sun. There's no denying the effects she had on everyone she met. Even those who struggle with their EQ.

The team had had more brushes with death lately than most people ever do and now that it was real... It was all too much. It couldn't be rationalized away. She was too important. She was family.

The man standing in front of Happy was without a doubt one of the most infuriating men she'd ever met. But there is also no denying how important he is to her. In the few short years they have known each other, they've spent so much of their time together, relying on each other. More so than anyone else on the team. 

If she thinks too hard about it, which she doesn't, she remembers how close she came to really losing him. The emotional separation is nothing compared to the day he almost suffocated. That was bad.

The moment after these things happen always gets ruined though, whenever he reverts back to being his asshole self. And she goes back to throwing up her walls. It happens every time. She's sick of the cycle.

"No more walls," she whispers to him. She pulls him forward and places a tiny kiss on his lips then throws her helmet over her head and climbs onto her bike. Toby stands there in shock for a moment before circling around his car and getting in.

She speeds ahead of him and he struggles to keep up. When she pulls up in front of her apartment, he's nowhere to be seen. She checks her phone and she has a message waiting. 'Hey I'm making a pit stop, see you soon.' Her brow furrows as she bites her lip.

'K,' she answers and trudges to her door. Exhaustion is setting in. Happy pulls out her house keys, unlocks the door and walks in.

When she flicks on the light, her apartment looks exactly the way she left it this morning, but something about it feels very different and she's not sure what it is.

She exhales heavily and drops everything she's holding. She still feels more weighed down than she's comfortable with so she kicks off her boots and starts walking down the hall towards her bathroom, pulling off her jacket.

She walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower as hot as she can stand. She pulls off the rest of her clothes and climbs in. She just stands there for a minute until she can feel the stress start to melt away.

When she's done she wraps herself in a towel and creeps out the door. She can see the soft glow of the tv from the living room and hears some quiet shuffling. She slips into her bedroom and dresses quickly.

When she emerges, she enters the living room quietly to see that he's made himself comfortable on her couch. He's changed his clothes and he has several boxes of take out sprawled out on her coffee table. Her stomach growls loudly. It occurs to her that she hasn't actually eaten anything since her early breakfast this morning before she had gone with Walter and Paige to the airport.

"Hey," he says with a smile when he sees her.

"Hey yourself," she answers as she walks over to the couch. "Glad you have no problem making yourself comfortable." She bites back a smile and raises a brow as she sits next to him.

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome by the way," he says as she shoves some noodles into her mouth.

"Thanks Doc," she says genuinely before taking another bite. They sit eating in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. The tv playing quietly in the background.

It's not long before both of them have finished filling up and sit back contentedly. Toby reaches for the remote and changes the channel. He settles on some comedian doing stand up and turns up the volume so they can hear better.

"Maybe someday you can make it to tv," he grins at her. "If only you were funny."

She elbows him hard in the rib and stands up. "Not funny." She grabs the empty boxes off the table. "You weren't supposed to know about that," she glares at him.

He laughs. "But it was awesome. You were terrible!"

She stares at him a minute then walks into the kitchen to put the leftovers in the fridge. When she returns she has two beers in her hand. She hands him one. "You're a knucklehead," she says and sits back down, closer than before.

The comedian's jokes aren't actually that funny either but it's a welcome distraction for both of them. At some point Toby chances wrapping his arm around her back and she lets him pull her in closer. The day catches up with them though and it's not long before Happy's head rests against his shoulder and she starts dozing off. Toby smiles contentedly to himself and relaxes a little deeper into the couch.

A while later, Happy stirs and cracks open her eyes. It's still dark out and she has a kink in her neck that she's not pleased with. Apparently she had shifted in her sleep and her head had slid down his chest, dangerously close to his lap. She pulls herself up.

His arm is still wrapped around her waist loosely and he stirs with her movement but doesn't wake. She pulls herself out of his grasp and stretches a little before nudging his side. "Hey wake up," she says softly.

He groans at her and tries to move away. She nudges him again. "No really. Wake up." He mumbles to himself and opens his eyes, blinking until they clear. "Come on," she tells him.

She stands and reaches for his hand. "Wha-" he says, half delirious. "Where are we going?"

"Would you just get up?" she says, impatiently.

He does finally and lets her lead him through the dark, down her hallway. "Wait a minute," he says, finally registering his surroundings. "Miss Quinn, are you taking me to bed?" He has a big dopey grin on his face that's mostly hidden in the darkness.

She can feel the smugness coming next. "Shut up." She mumbles and bites her lip. "I'm tired."

He pulls back his smile a little and just nods his head. For once, he listens and doesn't say anything else. He stops in the doorway and watches her walk towards the bed. She reaches out and turns on a small silver lamp that's fixed to the wall. She looks up at him expectantly.

"Are you coming or what?"

He slowly enters the room, taking it all in. Her furniture is dark and sleek. It suits her perfectly. There's no mess anywhere, everything neatly tucked where it belongs, and it just makes him think about his disaster of an apartment. He probably needs to do laundry soon.

"Doc?"

She looks over at him cautiously. He's standing there staring, not looking at her. "Yeah," he says softly, and starts moving again.

She sits on the edge of her bed and follows him with her eyes. He takes a deep breath as he walks around to the far side of the bed and reaches down to his belt. He pulls down his jeans and sits down next to her.

He has spent most of his life feeling like the worlds biggest fuck-up but suddenly he's here now. He's here and she's here and that's just the most amazing thing. He takes another deep breath. "Hap," he exhales. "I know you hate to talk about things, but thanks for not giving up on me."

She looks over at him and smiles, reassured. For a minute, she actually considered that he was having doubts about all of this, about her. What a stupid thought.

She reaches out her hand, grabs hold of his and squeezes. "You don't make it easy," she laughs. Then tucks her feet into the sheets and pulls the covers over her legs. She pushes him down so he does the same. And she reaches up to turn out the light.


End file.
